


Cerrando el paso

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: Al fin de cuentas, Manuel solo quería empezar de nuevo.





	Cerrando el paso

**1**

Martín se despierta con el sabor metálico en la boca y la sensación de que solo durmió unos minutos. Su celular sonaba, se sacudía sobre la mesita de luz e iluminaba toda su pieza. El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, y con eso empezaba el día para Martín. El primer día de cambio de turno lo encuentra con una canción vieja de Green Day como despertador y las ganas de que la tierra se parta al medio y lo trague para seguir durmiendo.

Martín se levanta, el celular sigue vibrando y en la tele anuncia que hoy será una noche bastante fresca con un tono de broma. No es que necesite de la televisión para darse cuenta que se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y de la nuca apenas se destapó, pero Martín necesita ruido, necesita gente, necesita un contacto humano que no va a tener cuando le toque cuidar el paso fronterizo.

Mira por la ventana y las luces están encendidas y Martín ve como una bolsa de plástico da vueltas sobre sí misma, se engancha en un poste de luz y al final se dispara hacia el horizonte oscuro. Se dice que en realidad no es tan terrible, su nuevo trabajo, que necesita la plata para pagar el alquiler y las cuentas.

Se dice muchas cosas mientras pone el café con leche en su vaso térmico y se ajusta las botas con fuerza, listo para salir.

**2**

Cuando pasa un mes de pura soledad en su nuevo trabajo ya que, su vecino compañero resultó ser un anciano que terminaba medio dormido a mitad de la noche y metido en sí mismo, escuchando canciones de artistas que Martín no conocía y mirando una televisión en miniatura, decide comprarse una estufa portátil para enchufarla y dejar de pasar frío por querer comerse su orgullo.

A Martín le gusta su trabajo. Le gusta las vistas, con los Andes perdiéndose a los lejos y el mar reflejando sus cimas llenas de nieve blanca. A veces es solitaria, con solo los micros haciendo un sonido aparte de la televisión de su vecino y los juegos de su celular pero, Martín se repite, la paga es buena.

Hoy, Martín llega particularmente temprano. Son siempre diez minutos más, o quince de retraso, pero no tiene un jefe que le grite o alguien que en verdad lo cuide y lo mismo pasa con su vecino. Pero le llama la atención a ver que la cabina haya luz, y una figura oscura moviéndose entre las sombras.

Martín traga y se mira hacia abajo. Se mira la campera abultada, sus piernas cubiertas con el jean más ajustado que pudo encontrar; piensa en el doble par de calcetines que se puso y en lo difícil que es moverse en realidad. En que si es un ladrón no tendría oportunidad, ni para atraparlo ni para escapar. Piensa en el botón anti-pánico que está en la parte superior de su cabina, que aunque sea alto no puede estirar los brazos con la ropa que tiene puesta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la voz desde la cabina vecina y Martín, aún con la moto en mano, piensa en cuánto tardaría en subirse y ponerla en marcha para escapar. La sombra sale de su escondite.

Y es así como conoce a Manuel.

**3**

Manuel no habla, se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Martín a veces se encuentra observando su cabina vecina, ahí todo acurrucado en su nueva estufa portátil y tratando de que las manos no se le pongan duras del frío, intentando distinguir la cabeza de Manuel con la luz amarillenta y vieja que iluminaba el puesto de trabajo.

No se hablan desde la primera vez que se vieron, hace unas dos semanas. Y no es que no se hablan, porque lo hacen, cuando se ven se saludan y Manuel se vuelve a esconder en la cabina vecina y es como tener a su viejo compañero, solo que en vez de canas tiene el cabello marrón y en vez de arrugas, tiene el ceño fruncido. Martín nunca conoció a alguien tan joven y tan viejo a la vez, es bizarro.

Pone la radio de su celular para no sentirse solo y le da un sorbo a su vaso térmico, el café con leche un poco más tibio que hace un minuto y afuera sin micros para distraerlo. Son las diez y todavía queda un par de horas antes de abandonar el puesto para el cambio.

Pero enseguida se aburre y sale afuera, y apenas abre la puerta la oscuridad estira su brazo y lo envuelve con el frío y el viento golpeándole en la cara como si clavara pequeñas agujas en toda su piel. Respira por la boca, tragándose todo ese frío y lo expulsa en un vapor blanco que se sacude, violento, y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Martín no es de fumar, no le gusta en realidad, pero siempre tiene un paquete de cigarrillos encima y trata de encender uno. Con vagos esfuerzos lo puede encender y el humo caliente llena sus pulmones fríos y una sensación de relajación afloja sus hombros. Martín escucha el chasquido de un encendedor y cuando mira a su lado, está Manuel intentando hacer lo mismo que él.

—Hola —dice Martín como un crío, y lo piensa pero ya es tarde para retractarse y se acerca. Manuel una mano sosteniéndose el cigarrillo y la otra tapando la punta, Martín lo ayuda tapando los laterales y, al final, la punta se enciende y Manuel lo mira a los ojos.

Sus ojos son oscuros, se clavaron sobre los suyos y la garganta se le reseca. Martín se olvida por un segundo que tiene el cigarrillo en la boca y este se tambalea por el viento helado.

—Gracias —contestó Manuel, exhalando por la nariz y el humo gris huye, veloz, hasta perderse también en la noche.

A Martín la cabeza le da vueltas pero sonríe.

—Parece que el invierno vino para quedarse, ¿no?

—Eso parece.

**4**

Manuel no habla, en realidad, es una persona de muy pocas palabras. Martín aprovecha de saludarlo cada vez que lo ve y tiene que morderse la lengua para decirle que no cuesta nada contestar el saludo, boludo, no te creas exquisito. Y se preguntó que quizás sea de esos chilenos, que Manuel sea de esa clase que le da mucha importancia a algo que pasó cuando ellos ni siquiera habían nacido, que eran problemas que arrastraban como un saco de basura que se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

O en realidad, Manuel solo era antipático. Antipático, antisocial, anti saludos de sus compañeros y vecinos quizás.

Martín a veces mira sobre su ventana y se pregunta qué es lo que hace Manuel ahí adentro. Qué programas mirará, si tendrá una estufa pequeña como la suya, si también terminó trayéndose una cafetera pequeña que pidió prestada de su hermano y que a regañadientes se la dio.

A veces piensa en golpearle la puerta y meterse adentro, de entablar una conversación porque se es tan solo en el trabajo, con los vehículos pasando cada vez menos y los micros cada vez más vacíos.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando unos golpecitos en el vidrio lo sacan de sí, y Martín mira a Manuel con su campera inflada y sus pantalones grandes y gruesos. Tiene las mejillas y las orejas rojas del frío, sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados y la expresión molesta, usual en él.

Martín se saca los auriculares y se inclina para abrir la puerta, pero Manuel no entra.

—Han cerrado el paso —anuncia Manuel con voz autómata—. No dejes que nadie entre, ¿entendido?

—¿Y qué… hacemos ahora? —preguntó Martín—. ¿Querés tomar unos mates?

Manuel abre la boca, como si lo tomara desprevenido, y frunce el ceño y aprieta la boca. A Martín le divierte todos esos gestos, las manos apretadas y las cejas volviéndose casi una de lo fruncidas que están.

Esa noche, es la primera vez que terminan tomando algo juntos. Y aunque Manuel rechazara su mate, y a su vez lo ofendiera un poco porque quien rechaza un mate con estas temperaturas para tomarse un té, a Martín le agrada un poco de compañía.

Nada mal para la primera nevada del año.

**5**

Martín le da dos golpecitos a la puerta de Manuel, espera unos segundos y con eso es suficiente para darle a saber que es. Manuel lo mira sobre su hombro, hace una mueca como si quisiera decirle algo pero se mueve para dejarle espacio y Martín se termina apoyando en el escritorio, dejando una bolsa de bizcochos y el termo.

—Oye —dijo Manuel, notando la bolsa de los bizcochos y observándola como si estuviera juzgándola—, esto no es un picnic.

—Tenés que relajarte más, flaco —contestó Martín, empezando a preparar el mate. La cabina pronto empezó a oler a mate—. No creo que vaya a pasar alguien a esta hora y menos si todavía sigue cortado el paso, ¿no?

—¿Y qué si uno de tus jefes te llama, Martín? —dijo Manuel, aceptando el mate cuando Martín se lo pasó—. Deberías tomarte esto más en serio.

—Yo me lo tomo pero no hay nada que hacer ahora —dijo Martín, abriendo el paquete de bizcochos y llevándose un par a la boca—. Es un poco solitario, estar en tu cabina nada más. ¿No te parece?

—No, por eso pedí esta pega.

Martín alzó las cejas, aceptando el mate vacío que Manuel le devolvía.

—¿Querías estar solo? ¿Y por qué?

—¿Tú nunca quieres estar solo? —preguntó devuelta Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco y fijándose en la pequeña pantalla de la televisión.

Martín se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, los que tardó en darle un sorbo a su mate y pensó en su respuesta. Pensó en la hora que se levantaba, en las salidas que canceló con su hermano. Pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba el contacto humano, en los pocos automóviles que pasaban y los micros con la gente dormida.

Pensó en Manuel escondido en la cabina, solo con una radio vieja y una televisión sin color. Solo con su taza de té y un par de libros que estaba leyendo, como los que descansaban en el escritorio ahora mismo.

—Quién quiere estar tan solo —sentenció Martín, volviendo a comer otro bizcocho y llenando el mate para Manuel.

Manuel no contestó.

**6**

Cuando Manuel le empezó a pedir agua caliente para el té, Martín sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Como una pieza de rompecabezas que, si bien encaja, igual parece que no es de ahí, que es otro lugar al que pertenece. Y quizás era solo eso, lo distinto.

Los ojos de Manuel siguen siendo oscuros y fríos como la nieve que se empieza a acumular en la calle; su ceño fruncido es perpetuo, Martín ya no intentó ver si podía hacer otra expresión, las manos están acompañadas por dedos largos como fideos y tan fríos como sus ojos pero Martín ya no se estremece cuando le pasa el mate.

—Soy de Santiago —dijo Manuel una vez en la ronda, atreviéndose a un bizcochito de grasa de los que traía Martín. Y ahí aprendió que una vez que comes uno, no puedes parar hasta estar lleno o harto—. Estaba estudiando en la universidad y me vine para acá.

—¿No es muy extremista venirte al culo del mundo? —preguntó Martín, mirando las orejas ponerse coloradas de repente.

—Es lo que quieres cuando sales del closet frente a tu familia y esta te patea el culo, ¿no? —gruñó Manuel, apretando los dedos en torno al mate y aprieta los labios hasta formar una línea negra y blanca alrededor de la piel.

—Sí, supongo —contesta Martín con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y, en realidad, no puede dejar de pensar en eso.

Martín se levanta esa noche con la sensación pesada sobre su cuerpo, como si tuviera rocas en su cuello y en los hombros, como si esas rocas siguieran abajo en su espalda y se hacen más y más pesadas cuando piensa en Manuel viviendo en Santiago. Se imagina un departamento normal, lleno de libros y con olor a té y a cigarrillos. Manuel en la cama, con las sábanas sobre su cintura y un brazo en su pecho y la boca de alguien sobre su cuello. Lo imagina con una expresión distinta, una relajada y una sonrisa pequeña.

Es un masoquista, Martín lo sabe y ya no hace nada para evitar que esa fantasía lo embruje y lo siga a todas partes. En la ducha, lavándose los dientes, preparando las cosas para esta noche y mientras deja su casa.

La sonrisa, el cuerpo de otra persona, Martín no deja de pensar en eso hasta que llega al trabajo y Manuel está afuera de su cabina fumando un cigarrillo.

Mirando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mano en el bolsillo de su campera abultada y la sensación de que, otra vez, Manuel parecía una pieza de rompecabezas mal posicionada.

—Buenas noches —dijo Manuel de repente, bajando sus ojos hasta los de él y Martín traga saliva porque la garganta está seca y las manos le tiemblan y transpiran de frío.

La bolsa de piedras aumenta hasta tener el tamaño de un planeta pequeño.

**7**

Su trabajo es tranquilo. Martín a veces se encuentra aburrido firmando los papeles de la aduana y dejando pasar a la gente, mirando como la cola del automóvil desaparece hasta ser un puntito lleno de polvo a lo lejos. Manuel a veces se le acerca a pedirle agua caliente para un té de limón y vuelve a encerrarse en su cabina porque él es muy serio, muy responsable y un muy buen trabajador. No como él.

Martín no es nada, en realidad. Hace un buen trabajo, pero no pasa de ser lo promedio. Llega quince minutos tarde a veces, y otras a horario. Se enfermó una vez pero fue igual porque no había nadie que pudiera hacerle un reemplazo y al día siguiente tuvo que comprarse más pañuelos porque los había gastado todos.

La capa de nieve se hizo más gruesa, tan gruesa que crujía cuando caminaba con su motocicleta y Martín arrastraba los pies con los ojos fijos en el paso fronterizo. Manuel estaba afuera pateando la nieve con una expresión molesta y no cambió cuando lo vio llegar.

—¿Te gusta la nieve? —preguntó con una media sonrisa a Manuel.

Él chasqueó la lengua y pateó la nieve a su dirección.

—Te burlas de mí porque vengo de la Capital, ¡¿eh?! —dijo Manuel con frustración, la nieve que había sacado empezó a caer de nuevo sobre su puerta—. Por la mierda, nieve culiá.

Martín se ríe y termina de poner el candado a la rueda de su motocicleta y se acerca a Manuel con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No me sorprende que dejaras la facultad, flaco —dijo Martín con la sonrisa en la voz—. Podés usar una pala para eso, en las despensas hay.

Manuel tenía la cara roja, tan roja como la bandera chilena que ondeaba sobre sus cabezas y no dudó un minuto en agarrar un pedazo de nieve y lanzarla hasta su cabeza.

Martín soltó una carcajada.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir, Manuel!

La nieve era fría y quemaba en su cara. Martín se sintió vivo, se sintió joven, se sintió menos solo y por primera vez vio que Manuel dejaba de ser una pieza más, y empezó a formar parte de este rompecabezas que era la nieve, el cielo blanco y los autos empezando a llegar.

**8**

—La primavera es distinta aquí —murmura Manuel sentado sobre el escalón de su cabina, y afuera ya no nevaba pero si llovía y toda la calle estaba húmeda—. Esto es aguanieve, ¿verdad?

—Sí, va a nevar pronto.

Manuel lo mira con cara de aburrimiento, juntando sus dedos y soltando un suspiro cansado. Esta sería la primera vez que Martín lo ve tan cansado, tan aburrido, y poco a poco el rompecabezas aparece de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez deja de nevar?

Martín se ríe entre dientes, dejando el termo al lado de Manuel y haciendo eso lo único que los separaba en realidad. Le ofreció un mate y, aunque lo miró con desconfianza, terminó aceptando y dándole un sorbo.

—Al final te terminas acostumbrando —contesta Martín con una sonrisa—. Como lo hiciste con el mate.

Y quizás el frío es tanto que puso rojas las orejas de los dos.

**9**

Martín a veces piensa en las cosas que no hizo. Nunca pidió su celular, tampoco le preguntó si tenía, quizás, algún novio. Si le gustaba la nieve. ¿Cuál es su autor favorito? ¿Cuál es su banda favorita? ¿O lee sin escuchar música? Si se sentirá cómodo trabajando con él, si le terminó gustando la nieve. ¿A veces extraña a la familia?

Mira la cabina vacía, hasta que alguien vino a reemplazar a Manuel durante estas dos semanas de vacaciones. Martín le sonríe, es alguien casi tan joven como él y Manuel, y es simpático y no tiene esa aura hostil como la de Manuel.

Al chico no le importa que lo vaya a visitar para entablar conversación, ni tampoco le molesta el mate.

—En mi familia solemos beberlo, nos gusta más que el té.

Martín sonríe, pensando en lo que Manuel podría decir sobre eso. Lo extraña, es verdad. Quizás un poco, o quizás es un poco más que solo un poco. Uno extrañaría a cualquiera que compartiera un par de meses en tu vida.

Y por primera vez desde que conoció a Manuel, tiene que dejar el puesto vecino para atender a un vehículo y a un micro que se aproximaba al paso. Intentó pensar que no estaba molesto por la interrupción.

Tampoco en que dos semanas de vacaciones es como mucho para alguien que trabajaba con tanto esmero como Manuel.

Martín siente las noches más largas y los días más cortos, cuando debería ser al revés quizás.

**10**

Cuando vuelve de las vacaciones, Manuel no habla con él durante un par de días. Ya no está fumando afuera, tampoco se acerca a pedirle agua caliente y aunque Martín lo mire una y otra vez, lo suficiente para que Manuel no pueda decir que no lo vio, que estaba ocupado en su trabajo, se queda ahí.

Martín se enoja; no, se ofende y le sigue el juego de hacer que no existe también. Porque acá nadie va a tratarlo de poca cosa, porque él no hizo exactamente nada para que Manuel lo tratara así y si no quiere hablarle pues, bien, él tampoco lo hará.

A él le dura más esa fachada de no hablarle, y aunque Manuel empezó a aparecer afuera no le habló hasta que un día no apareció más.

Martín golpeó dos veces la puerta, y esta se sacudió con violencia.

—Traje mate y bizcochos —dijo a modo de saludo, pero Manuel no contestó—. ¿Estás ahí, flaco?

—Estoy ocupado, Martín —la voz de Manuel se la escuchaba áspera, como si hubiera estado hablando por mucho tiempo—. Vuelve más tarde.

Martín descansa la frente sobre la puerta, lo hace tan suave que apenas se mueve, y se queda ahí, en medio del frío y viendo el vapor que le salía de la nariz y las manos le empezaban a temblar por sostener las cosas por demasiado tiempo.

¿Me extrañaste?

—Bueno.

Martín se separa y vuelve a su cabina, abriendo la bolsa de bizcochos y empezando a comer y a comer y a comer.

La primavera era tan fría como el invierno.

**11**

Sebastián lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto. Daniel se cruza de brazos y bufa. Martín les sonríe a los dos con una mueca y guarda la ropa en la mochila, ajustándola para que no se saliera.

—¿Siguen enojados conmigo? —les pregunta con un tono inocente, acercándose a ellos—. Laburo es laburo, che.

—Pudiste haber pedido otro turno, hiciste venir a Daniel para nada —dijo Sebastián con un tono autoritario, y Martín se preguntó si hablaba a sus alumnos de esa forma—. Sabés que no es un viajecito cortito el venirse desde Buenos Aires, boludo.

—Pero si voy a estar para el primero, che, tampoco es para tanto —contestó Martín, rascándose la nuca—. No iba a trabajar hoy pero no tienen a nadie más aparte de mí.

—Sospecho que no debe ser solo por eso —dijo Daniel con los ojos entrecerrados, Martín le clavó los ojos para que no hablara de más—. Me da igual, Sebastián siempre fue mi primo favorito.

—Ni siquiera va a ir gente —dijo Sebastián, como si con eso pudiera convencer a Martín pero lo ignoró y cargó la mochila a su hombro—. Es víspera de año nuevo, Martín.

—¿Sabés cuanta gente va a cruzar para Chile, boludo? Tienen familias allá —Martín ya abría la puerta y sacaba la motocicleta, se colocó el casco y miró a sus primos con la disculpa en sus ojos—. Para Navidad estuve, che, banquenme en esta.

—Espero que valga la pena —dijo Daniel, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta y Martín puso en marcha la motocicleta.

—Yo también —murmuró, saliendo a la calle y sacudió el brazo para despedirse.

**12**

Sebastián es de esas personas que apenas dicen algo, se cumple. Al menos, en todo lo que respecta sobre Martín, siempre que dice algo es que ese algo va a pasar. Y nadie fue al paso fronterizo esa noche.

Excepto, quizás, Manuel.

Pero Manuel trabaja ahí, también, y estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo cuando llegó. Ya no tenía la campera abombada, una más ajustada a su cuerpo y ahí es cuando recién se dio cuenta lo delgado que era. Era como un fideo largo, enojado y volátil la verdad.

Martín sonrió mientras aparcaba.

—Feliz año nuevo —lo saludó apenas llegó a su lado, sacando una caja de cigarrillos—. ¿Encendedor?

—Todavía no es año nuevo —dijo Manuel con la voz monótona, extendiéndole un encendedor de color violeta—. Sabes, no te cuesta decir “gracias” ni “por favor”, Martín.

—Gracias me la vas a dar vos —dijo Martín, divertido, y Manuel lo miró como si resistiera la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco—. Vamos a tener que celebrar el año nuevo acá, ¿no? Traje cosas.

—Martín…

Pero ya se había ido hacia la motocicleta y le hizo señas a Manuel para que se acercara. Le enseñó la heladera que trajo y la destapó, revelando el par de sidras que había preparado.

—Traje comida también, hicimos asado antes así que traje las sobras —explicó Martín, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo—. Y traje porquerías también.

—Te das cuenta que tenemos que volver a casa, ¿cierto? —gruñó Manuel, mirando con desaprobación las sidras—. No sé tú, pero es ilegal conducir borracho.

—Es solo un par, y para cuando nos vayamos, la sidra más que digerida va a estar. Es año nuevo, ponele onda.

Manuel lo miró como si estuviera esperando que le indicara que todo esto era una broma, pero Martín le mostró los dientes en su sonrisa y terminó resignándose y ayudándolo con las cosas que trajo. Aún siendo verano, la temperatura bajó unos grados más y Martín podía ver todos los refunfuños de Manuel hechos vapor.

En toda la víspera de la noche vieja, un automóvil pasó. Martín despidió agitando las manos a la familia que se dirigía, rápida, a la casa de la abuela paterna y se difumina en la noche. Martín rodeó las cabinas y golpeó la de Manuel dos veces.

—¿Vamos a comer, che? No creo que alguien venga ya.

Manuel corrió la silla arrastrando las patas y ella se quejó con un chillido escandaloso, abrió la puerta y estaba tan cerca de repente que Martín sintió como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera lentamente.

—¿Martín?

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y volvió a su cabina con Manuel, que llevaba su banco para sentarse. El lugar era minúsculo y entre una estufa portátil, una televisión pequeña, la cafetera, la heladera que estaba debajo del escritorio y los platos con los trozos del asado, apenas y cabían los dos. La rodilla de Martín chocaba con la de Manuel y el brazo rozaba el suyo, y Martín podía sentir el cigarrillo más fuerte penetrándole en la nariz.

—Está bueno el asado —dijo Martín para quitar un poco el silencio, y la televisión pequeña que solo mostraba imagenes del año nuevo en otros paises, un poco cortada por la estática, no hacia nada por romper el hielo—. Mi hermano es re torpe y casi lo quema.

—Ya veo —contestó Manuel, cortando un trozo y juntándolo con la ensalada. Y Martín casi le dijo que era una mentira, en realidad, que era él quien casi se le quema el asado por andar pensando en cosas.

Cosas que tiene que ver con él.

Son las once y media, ni Martín ni Manuel escuchan algo más aparte de ellos y la televisión y su estática que resulta molesta, por eso la apaga y enciende la radio que, al menos, se escucha un poco mejor.

Al año nuevo le faltan quince minutos y a Martín le transpiran las manos y la cara, la siente toda húmeda y caliente y no dice una palabra. Manuel está mirando hacia afuera como si esperara algún vehículo que viniera.

Y ahora son solo cinco minutos y Martín le tocó el hombro, con la garganta llena de arena y comezón, y la cara es más roja cada vez más roja y le cuesta hablar.

—Che, Manuel.

Ahora son dos, y Manuel lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, boludo —gruñó Martín, y la locutora empezó a hacer una cuenta regresiva y el tiempo vuela, vuela tan rápido como el mundo gira debajo de sus pies y no hay fuegos artificiales—. No puse las sidras.

Martín es un cobarde, porque Manuel lo mira un tanto decepcionado, y se inclina para sujetar la heladera y destaparla y tomar las sidras. No trajo copas, solo los vasos que estaban un poco llenos de Coca-Cola y Martín abre la puerta, escuchando a la locutora gritar feliz año nuevo pero ellos actúan como si todavía hubiera tiempo, como si el año nuevo aún le faltaran unos minutos y Martín tira el sobrante en la calle y vuelve a sentarse.

—¿Tapa rosca? —preguntó Manuel con una media sonrisa, Martín dejó los vasos sobre el escritorio y se encogió de hombros.

—Era mucho trabajo para los dos, yo qué sé —murmuró Martín algo ofendido, sin querer admitir de que en realidad nunca pudo abrir una sidra sin la ayuda de Daniel—. ¿Vas a servir o me vas a mirar con esa cara de pelotudo?

Manuel frunció el ceño y sirvió un poco de sidra a los vasos. El líquido amarillo burbujeó en los bordes y Martín chocó el vidrio con el otro. Los cristales hicieron un sonido leve y Martín dio un sorbo.

En la radio, la locutora empezó a poner música anunciando los primeros cinco minutos del año nuevo y a Martín la garganta le burbujeaba como si los fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro, chocando contra las paredes carnales.

Martín se sentó en su banco y le sonrió a Manuel.

—Feliz año nuevo, flaco.

—Lo mismo para ti.

Martín le sonríe y se acerca para rodearle los hombros con el brazo, dándole palmadas en el costado. Manuel con las cejas levantadas y bufó antes de reírse bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Che, Manuel.

Manuel lo miró y Martín se inclinó, rápido y torpe.

En realidad, la primera vez, Martín chocó la punta de su nariz con la de Manuel. Lo intentó una segunda vez, y aunque sus dientes chocaron, Manuel rodeó sus costillas con los brazos y lo apretó hacia él, tan fuerte que a Martín se le cortó el aire un momento. Pero no importa porque ahora lo estaba besando y eran cosquillas, las burbujas explotando en su lengua y en su garganta, en la boca de su estómago. Sus narices chocaban cada vez que intentaban mover la cabeza, y Martín hundió sus dedos sobre el pelo de Manuel. Lo sintió respirar dentro de su boca, lo sintió apretarse contra él.

Martín descansó su frente en la de Manuel y estuvieron así, abrazados.

**0**

—¿Estás seguro que tienes licencia, Martín? —murmuró Manuel, mirando con desconfianza la motocicleta.

Cuando el quince de enero dio en el calendario, Martín creyó que era buena idea hacer la primera locura del año. Tuvo que invitar a Manuel, por supuesto.

Martín lo miró un tanto ofendido, poniéndole el casco sobre su cabeza con fuerza. La luz se asomaba en el horizonte, débil y apenas iluminando las casitas de un pueblo dormido. Manuel masculló una palabrota y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal, hueón —volvió a murmurar Manuel, Martín se subió en la motocicleta y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Tengo licencia, boludo, y soy re buen conductor —contestó Martín todavía ofendido, encendió la motocicleta y su motor rugió hasta terminar en un ronroneo—. ¿No podrías estar más contento, che?

—Estoy que deliro de la felicidad —masculló Manuel, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Martín—. Sigo insistiendo que al menos debería firmar los papeles.

—Es solo un día, Manu, no te van a deportar por quedarte un día en mi casa —Martín sintió las orejas calientes e intentó ignorarlas—. Voy a tener que comprar otro casco.

Manuel presionó su cintura y Martín hizo grandes esfuerzos para no terminar sonriendo.


End file.
